Paper and Air
by kaito136
Summary: The "fearless" Lightning has a weakness and Serah just doesn't care about how much her sister resist. Farroncest fluff.


**Paper and Air**

A/N: The summary... is non-existence. This one-shot is so slice-of-life I don't know how to summarise it.

**Warning: Farroncest. That is, Farron sisters with incest. Click back or close the window now if this offense you. Flame reviews are neither welcomed nor entertained.**

Disclaimer: I don't even own any copy of the FF13 trilogy, I highly doubt I'll own the FF franchise. I do wanna own a Serah figure and maybe a Mog plushie. Mog is so cute.

* * *

A high pitched screech sounded through the entirely hallway, making the lone figure who was sitting by the dining table jumped in her seat. Her glasses slid down her nose a little and she pushed it back up. What the hell was that noise? She didn't recall anything that sounded like that around her house. Her eyebrows knitted together as she scanned through the living room. Nope. Nothing. Probably the neighbours, she convinced herself. Shaking the thoughts of out her head, she tried to regain her focus and went back to her studies when another screech came echoing down.

It's from upstairs.

Serah Farron placed her Advance History of Cocoon textbook down and slid her glasses off her nose. That... was weird. Someone is upstairs. In her house. When she was supposed to be alone. Gulping down a lump of saliva, the top scorer of Bodhum Institute of Humanities took a deep breath to calm her fastening heart beat and stood up from her seat.

Silence enveloped her house again but she dare not take the risk of a possible break in. Her sister had taught her that anything is possible in Bodhum, even if her job as a Guardian Corp is to make sure the city is safe. Serah's fingers found the object hidden under the table and slipped it into her pant's pocket. Quietly, the pink-haired girl moved and took cat-like steps up the stairs.

Up on the second level, there were no signs of movement or any damages. She couldn't tell if the breath she let out of her nostrils were signs of relief or panic as the thought of the thief had already taken their belongings and left hit her. She gulped and turned the knob to her bedroom, pushing it open slowly. No, no one was inside and things seemed to be in place.

Another sigh and she was sure it was a relief now. Sapphire eyes scanned her room for another few seconds then turned around to face the whole of second floor again. It wasn't her room. So that means...

Lightning's room.

Serah bit her bottom lip as her fingers pushed the wooden door to her sister's room lightly. Her grip on the survival knife in her pocket tightens, ready to cut the intruder—

"Eeek!"

The pinklette jumped involuntary and looked at the source of the screech, weapon drawn out of her pocket. It took a stunned moment for her mind to register the lump of rolled up blanket and strays of pink hair tipping out near the pillow. Her tensed muscles relaxed immediately.

"I should've known," the younger Farron sighed, "that your sneezes always sound so high-pitched and screechy."

"Shaddup," Lightning grumbled under the blanket.

Serah smiled at the way the white ball of blanket shifted and placed the knife on a desk near the door before walking over, "Why are you even at home, sis? Shouldn't you be at work?"

The soldier under the blanket huffed and pushed the blanket off her face, down to her waist, "Can't you freaking tell that I'm sick?" Her voice sounded even huskier than usual.

Her sister tried to bite back an amused smirk, "Sure, but you never take leaves even if you're sick."

"My officer sent me home," Lightning glared, grumbled and rolled the blanket above her head again to hide her embarrassment.

The younger girl could not stop her giggles this time. Her sister is stubborn, so awfully stubborn. But because of that, it made this whole situation even funnier. Her stubborn and proud sister being chased home to rest by her officer. That's something new. She wished that she was there to witness the whole exchange.

"If you're gonna stand there and laugh then I'll prefer if you just leave—_eek_—me alone," the usually stern voice cracked near the end of her sentence, losing her commanding stance in the process.

Serah smiled softly and sat at the edge of her sister's single bed. Her sister is stubborn, yup, nothing had changed in years—but that's what the younger Farron is here for—to break her sister's stubbornness. Her hand subconsciously moved to pat the bumpy lump of blanket where she assumed was the elder sibling's head.

"Yeah, yeah, like you'll leave me alone when I'm sick, sis. I'm so heartless that I'll leave my sister alone here to—"

"Eeek!" Lightning's sneeze broke her sentence.

"Die," Serah's hand froze in midair and finished her sentence lamely.

The tip of the blanket shifted down and turquoise-coloured eyes glared, "I won't die from flu."

"Yup, you won't," Serah laughed and jumped off the bed, "You'll just dirty your bed sheets and die of germs and bacteria infections if you continue sneezing in it without wiping them off." She rolled her eyes when she finished, "Seriously, sis."

Lightning grumbled and her voice muffled by the thick layer of folded blanket above her head, "Bring me the box of tissue then."

The healthy girl laughed again and pat her sister's head lightly, "Yes, Sir!" Then she turned and left the bedroom.

After a mountain of tissues and a few glasses of water, the older of the two finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Serah sat on the floor beside her sister's bed, flipping through the pages of her textbook, concentrating in her studies once again.

It doesn't matter that she has a duty of nursing her sister, Serah still had to study and ace the next coming exam. If she doesn't do well, her sister's hard work, which lead to her falling this sick, will have been a waste. Plus, she had signed up for the scholarship award and only the top 5% of the cohort will be eligible for the grant. That scholarship she was working so hard for will be able to cover more than half of her school fees for the remaining semesters; and that will definitely cut down Lightning's workload by _a lot_.

The student paused in her reading and glanced up to check on her sister's condition for a second. A small smile and an amused smirk creeped to her lips at how peaceful Lightning looked, minus the rolled up tissue stuffed into one of her nostrils. Her sister really work so hard for her, and she knew she had to work twice as hard to return what her sister had given up for her.

Someday, Serah Farron will start her own private school and teach the children of Cocoon, especially in history and general humanities. From there, she will expand her business and earn enough money so that her big sis can retire, or at least stop working overnight shifts and during the public holidays for the double pay. Lightning Farron deserves a better life than this, and she more than definitely deserves a break from this dangerous and hectic lifestyle of hers.

An almost-silent beep on her phone caught her attention. It's dinner time. Serah took another minute to check on her sister then headed down to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. The steak she planned for tonight had to be postponed now that Lightning is sick. Seems that fate had decided—Serah's going to cook sliced fish porridge that is as bland as the taste of air, or so to what Lightning had described.

* * *

"Sis, wake up for dinner."

Lightning groaned and pressed her palm to her temple. Damn, the flu came with this headache too and that's not good.

"Sis?"

She forced her eyes open and looked into the other pair of eyes in the room. Those eyes looked worried. It took a moment for Lightning to realise that those pair of eyes belonged to her sister, of course they'll look worried. Why the hell is her brain clogging up so much?

Inhaling a deep breath and pushing herself up with an elbow to face her sister on the side, Lightning noticed the bowl of white substances in the hand of the other pinklette. Her face paled even more if it was possible, "Are you... Serious?"

Serah looked down at the bowl then up at her sister again, "Of course I am, I cooked it!"

The soldier groaned even louder than before and flipped to the other side, "...no."

"Aw, c'mon Light. It's just porridge!"

"Porridge that taste like paper and air; you can have them yourself," Lightning sniffed and tucked the blanket nearer to her chest, attempting to sleep again.

Almost immediately, the blanket that she was pulling on rolled her up into a wrap and the next thing she knew, she was facing Serah again. An angry Serah. Lightning shut her eyes tight and sighed silently.

"Stop being so stubborn and get up so you can eat your dinner," Serah demanded in a teacher voice that surprised Lightning a bit. Just a bit. That little bit that caused her to actually jump that tiny little one millimetre bit in her wrap.

The elder sister peeped an eye open and noticed the frown on the other's face. Crap. Her eyes shut back and she pushed herself deeper into the bed in defeat. Silence filled the room until she was pushed gently on the elbow then she peeped open her eyes and looked at her sister again.

That frown was still there.

Lightning sighed and mustered up what she called the "Only-For-Serah: Puppy Face Mark II".

Serah's eyes widen a little and her frown morphed into an amused giggle which gave Lightning some sort of hope. She really wanted to escape that bowl of paper and air. Sadly, it did not last long and her younger sister shook her head, "No, no, not gonna work this time sis. You have to eat." With that, Serah pushed a spoonful of white substance to her direction.

"Gah!" Lightning flipped her blanket away from her body and jumped out of her bed. "I'm so damn fine —_sniffs_—I can fry a behemoth for dinner now!" Her jaw tightened as her vision started swirling around and she immediately lost her footing, tumbling back into the sheets.

Now lying diagonally on her own bed, the soldier's vision was soon obstructed by an oval shape silhouette.

"Just. Eat. This."

The soldier mentally slapped herself then pushed her body back into her original position with her head on the pillow. She wanted to roar and kick and trash around but her sister was there. Etro be damned, _there. _In other words—no escape.

A quick glance to her sister, Lightning opened her mouth reluctantly and took the first bite of paper and air, a childish frown plastered to her face permanently.

The other Farron's lips turned up into a wide smile at the defeat of her elder sister and continued the feeding. Role reversal but who cares? Maybe Lightning does but Serah just gave herself a pat on the back for another achievement unlock.

The feeding took longer than expected, and Serah had already expected it to be _very_ slow because of how reluctant Lightning was. The elder of the two would grumble, complain, and just refused to swallow the food in her mouth, in fear of the next coming scoop. Serah would somehow manage to coax the sick Farron into the next bite but her sister proved to her that she could be even worse.

The older Farron stopped all movements suddenly, eyes fixed on her younger sister. Her stare was so focused, that it almost looked like she was just daydreaming on Serah's face. The younger woman raised an eyebrow and stared back. Not the first time this stare happened, her sister daydreams some times and Serah was used to it. Somehow, she had started recognising this stare.

The younger sister's lips curled up into a tiny smile as she placed the bowl at the side table. When she turned around, her sister's eyes had definitely turned into a daze as she followed her movements. Serah bent forward and shifted the stray strands of pink hair away from the smooth surface of Lightning's skin and placed a kiss on her forehead. Turquoise eyes blinked and continued to stare at the younger one, innocent and all child-like.

"Nuh-uh, sis. I'm not gonna kiss you with all that... There," Serah shook her head and smiled at her sister's expression. Lightning looked confused with a slight frown surfacing. "That..." Serah repeated and pointed to the tiny bit of mucus at the edge of Lightning's lips.

The soldier stared at the slender finger then subconsciously moved her hand to wipe her lips, mixing bits of mucus and left over porridge stains together. The other pinklette cringed at the sight but still amused, nonetheless. Seems like the elder one might be having a fever that is burning her usual senses away.

Turqoise eyes blinked innocently into the sapphire ones once again, all focused and... Was that an _ask_? Lightning was _asking_ through her blinks and stares. Serah giggled. Etro, her sister can be really adorable when she wants to.

Shifting her position to face her sister even more directly, Serah moved forward and let the tip of their noses touch. A blush creeped up her neck slowly; it's usually Lightning who initiates the intimate stuffs, not her. Serah bit her bottom lip lightly and played with Lightning's nose a little, hitting it at different angle with her own nose. It's a little smoother than usual, she realised, probably a result from all the rubbing and nose-blowing.

Sapphire eyes looked up into the turquoise ones and the remaining actions went off automatically. Both pairs of eyes shut and their noses slipped to the side, allowing the gap between their lips to close. It was slow and breaks occasionally, allowing the elder sister to catch little bits of breath since her nose was blocked. The breaks did not stop the kissing though, it just carried on, with light touches, little bit of sliding and little bit of pushing. Some went over the corner of the lips and some went lower than the chin, but they never left the other person's skin for longer than two seconds.

"Serah..." a soft moan escaped from Lightning as Serah kissed her up the jaw slowly.

Instead of what the elder sister had desired to happen, Serah stopped and pulled back abruptly. Her eyes snapped wide open and she stared at her sister unbelievably.

"Oh my Etro," the young Farron gasped, "I fell for it!"

The soldier who was still in the daze and need from her sister's kisses could not process what was happening, "Wha..?"

"I fell for it!" Serah almost jumped.

Lightning blinked a few times at Serah's horrified face then reality sunk it.

_Shit._

The teacher-wannabe huffed an angry sigh and glared at her sister, tempted to cross her arms.

"We... Can continue?" the sick Farron asked, although she realised she sounded as weak as an excuse to use a tree branch to fight a behemoth.

Serah rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl of paper and air left on the side table. Lightning gulped audibly.

"Yes... We continue," a smirk graced the young Farron's lips as she pushed another spoonful of porridge into Lightning's mouth.

**END**

* * *

A/N: That... was abrupt. It almost look like Serah is gonna turn into a serial killer and the whole fic will become horror. Oh well, I just wanted to write some Farroncest and _I did it. _Yay! (I think I turned Lightning into a moe somewhere too... Whelp).

Comments and reviews are more than welcome! If anyone spot any English mistakes please point them out too! I'm not really good in English so my apologies if my mistakes made it difficult to read.

Special thanks to Lost Canvas for checking through this one-shot!

Kaito  
8 June 2014


End file.
